Miss Olivia
by JtheBard
Summary: This is a one shot set in the universe of "Heal my heart" told from the prospective of Olivia Grayson. You don't have to read the first story before this one really, but it does help as some parts will not make sense unless you do.


**Disclaimer:** I am a college student, so that means I am poor, which means that I do not own the Power Rangers or anything to do with them, unfortunately.

**Summary**: This is a one shot set in the universe of "Heal my heart" told from the prospective of Olivia Grayson. You don't have to read the first story before this one really, but it does help as some parts will not make sense unless you do.

**Miss Olivia**

Wow, that was…different. When they told me that I had to go meet my soon to be father in that in between place, I had no idea what to expect. At first I was more than a little confused. I mean, how could he be my father if he was in that place? After all, I had not even been born yet.

Still, who was I to question them? I did I was told and I was glad that I did. The man that I saw, while looking scared and confused, also seemed to me to be the kind of man that was born to be a father. Any doubt that I had about becoming his daughter was erased. I was honored to comfort him.

_"My name is Olivia Grace, though you will call me Liv when next time we meet. I am your daughter, or at least I will be."_

Okay, that was probably not the best thing to say considering his current situation, but hey, I am minus one year old, what do you expect from someone so young?

The statement has the expected result as he looks terrified. I have to fix this, and fast.

_"The powers that be decided that you needed to see a friendly face, to comfort you in this time, for it has to be very scary to die. Of course, I would not know. They also sent me as a reminder of what is to come. Meaning that you are not done down there Daddy. You have to fight to live."_

I could have told him more, like about Nick for instance, but where is the fun in that? After a time, he seemed better, and faded away, ready to go back to Mommy.

My job done, I turn and head back to the powers that be to report my job done. True, it was not done exactly the way that they wanted it, but a complete job is a complete job. No matter how it got done.

**Two months later:**

"_It is time my child"_

The voice startles me. I knew where it came from of course; it's just that I was not expecting it.

"So soon"?

"_Yes my dear. Your arrival is very much anticipated and you will bring great joy to those who are waiting on you. Your life will not be an easy one, but you will touch many lives, and you will be loved. There is also a higher purpose for you. This much I can tell you. No go, and be happy"._

With that, I was sucked through a void and everything turned to black. The next thing I know, I am in a tight space, and have very little room to move around. It is still dark but for some reason, I feel very comfortable. I take a quick inventory. Arms and legs, yeah there they are, small, but still there. Feet and hands, same there.

For the first time, I notice that I am floating and can hear some voices. They are faint at best, but they are there. There are other sounds too, like the one that sounds like a heart beating. Oh, so that's where I am. This is my mommy! All fear that I might have had is gone. This is just part of the natural process. All I have to do is wait and grow, and in time, I will get to see everyone; including my daddy. I can't wait to see him again!

Time passes and I hear new voices. There are a lot, but I do hear names, and from what I can gather, I will have a lot of aunts and uncles waiting for me! It is also not long before I hear the name Nick, and I know that my brother has finally officially joined the family. I already know a few things about him as well, and…well, let's just say that he and I will be very, very close!

Uh oh! What's this? I am turning upside down. There is no more fluid and things are getting very, very tight in here! I hear the panicked voices of my mommy and Nick. What is happening here? Mommy rushes somewhere, and soon I hear the voice of my daddy as well.

So, so cold. Those lights are way too bright for my liking! I am being wrapped in a tight blanket and screaming my displeasure at the whole thing to the entire world. Soon enough though, I am calming down and for the first time in my life, I am looking into the smiling face of my mother. She looks tired, but very, very happy. She is holding me close, and for the first time in my young life, I know what love really is.

There are others there. I recognize my daddy of course. Though this is the first time I have seen him for "real". Then there is Nick. He asks to hold me, and Mommy gives me to him gently. When he takes me, I know for a fact that I will love him forever. He holds me like he is afraid that he will drop me, but I know better of course. This is my family, and I could not wish for more.

Life passes by so fast doesn't it? Before I realized it I was seven years old and in the second grade. Life had been pretty wonderful for me up to this point. I had a family that loved me more than I probably deserved, not to mention an extended family that I knew was not directly related to me, but for some reason they were still my family. I had no idea why.

Nick and I were still as close as ever. He protected me as any other older brother would; taking special pride in this job. He spent a lot of time with me, but he also made time to spend time with his four closest friends. One of which he spend more time with than the others.

I really like Madison. She always made time to play with me. Even when all I wanted to do was play house. I always made her play the mommy and I was the daughter. Sometimes I would make Nick play too as the daddy, but neither he nor Madison seemed to mind when this happened. Even at that young age I could tell that they were meant to be together. Those two were special. They were so much older than me, but they always, always made me feel special and not the annoying younger sister.

And now I get to be the older sister! Mommy just had another baby come out of her tummy and I am going in now to meet my little sister. I enter the same room where I first met Mommy and there she is, with a baby on her chest. Uncle Joel lifts me up and for the first time I look into the face of my sister Shea Marie. She has a head full of light brown hair and dark blue eyes.

"_Hello Oliva. I am so happy to meet you. Do you perhaps know if Nick will play house with us"?_

I laugh. Yes, Shea and I will get along just fine.

"You ready sis"?

Ready? Nick has the audacity to come in here and ask me if I am ready. Of course I'm not ready? Who would be? In just a few minutes I will be getting married. MARRIED! I am way too young for this. I am just twenty years old! Still, Nick was a year younger than me when he married Madison, and fourteen years later they are not only still married, but has three darling kids; Carter, Ashlyn, and Mariah. If my brother can do this, so can I. Besides, Mark is a wonderful man, he will take care of me, and besides, if he doesn't, he has at least four men ready to kick his ass.

I am calmer now. Nick has that effect on me. He comes over and lifts my veil, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"You are so beautiful Olivia. I love you so much".

Yes, I can do this.

Its two years later and life for me is going well. They were right up there of course. My life has not been easy, but at the same time, it has been very, very rewarding. There have been ups and downs of course, but that is par for the course I suppose. I have a wonderful husband, and we are actively trying to start a family, and what fun that is!

Nick and Madison are still very happily married. Their son Carter is a sophomore in high school, along with my sister Shea. Twins Ashlyn and Mariah, who just turned fourteen, are freshmen at the same school. Poor Nick is going to have his hands full with two teen girls in the same home. Thank goodness for Maddy to keep him sane.

Mom and Dad are doing well as well. Dad just made chief. There was a HUGE party when that happened. Uncle Ryan got a little too drunk and Aunt Kelsey got mad at him and made him sleep on the couch at mom and dad's place while she went home. Mom has her own practice now and loves every moment she has treating the kids of Briarwood.

As for me, I have my own purpose in life. As I was told before, there is a higher purpose for my life, and what better way to do that than to take up the family business? Have I touched lives? I would like to think so. I smile as I prepare to leave the home that I share with Mark, but before I do, I make sure that I pick up my pink morpher on my way out.

**Wow. Once I had the idea for this story it just flowed out. I really hope it fills in some of the holes from Heal my heart. I really fell in love with the Olivia character and I felt as though she deserved to tell her own story. I may write more with her, but that remains to be seen. In the meantime, enjoy this one and please review!**


End file.
